During operation of fluidic systems which comprise a number of pipelines, there are inter alia vibration movements in the pipelines owing to the changing pressure conditions therein. Forces which impact from outside the system or are produced by other components of the system can also contribute to these movements or even cause these movements, and thus contribute to setting the pipelines in vibration. As a result of the movements not only can damage occur in the pipelines themselves, but resonance vibrations can also build up by way of example which can lead to even greater damage to the system as a whole. By way of example during operation of gas turbines such vibration movements may occur in the pipelines of the external fuel supply. The vibration movements may then damage the welded seams on the pipelines, e.g. the welded seams between the angle members and the burner flange. If this leads to a breakdown in the welded seams it becomes necessary inter alia to switch off the entire gas turbine which leads to high standstill costs.
In order to prevent the vibration movements in pipelines of this kind pipe clips are typically used which connect a number of pipelines to one another. By way of example a damping material is provided between the pipe clips and the pipelines leading to a displacement of the vibration frequencies which are occurring and to an advantageous superimposition or coupling of the movements of individual pipelines. As a result of the damping by means of the damping element undesired movements, more particularly resonances, can be clearly reduced since vibration energy can be purposefully converted into other forms of energy.
In the case of fuel pipelines of a gas turbine for example silicon materials which are temperature-resistant up to a temperature of about 325° are used as damping elements. Since however during operation of a gas turbine the relevant pipelines sometimes reach this temperature range and may even exceed same the danger exists that the silicon material will break down.